


[Podfic] come around again (only want to say goodbye)

by dodificus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalFebruary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Courtship, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is locked up in the Baltimore Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Supposedly he's in maximum security but he pretty much just breaks out and leaves any time it suits him.</p><p>And it suits him to break out whenever he thinks Will needs him.</p><p>I mean, they forgot Will's birthday! Come on, wouldn't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] come around again (only want to say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come around again (only want to say goodbye)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942879) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Length:** 57:35  
**File Size:** 57MB|28MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o54r1r2rraxy9px/come%20around%20again%20%28only%20want%20to%20say%20goodbye%29.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015011401.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015020201.zip)


End file.
